amnesia, amor y un futuro
by amante-animei
Summary: la amnesia te da un corazon perfecto... acaso el futuro esta ya escrito.. y todo o que te pasa es por algo
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un yaoi sasunaru 3 (ósea Naruto uke y Sasuke seme) amo a esa pareja …está de más decir que es un AU mundo alternativo… si no te gusta pero quieres aprender lee y si no quieres leer no leas ñ.ñ no se vallan a ofender o enojar simplemente me quiero evitar los malos comentarios.**

**Se aceptan los constructivos o menos apreciativas así mi pero jamás al YAOI y/o al SASUNARU ok n.n no odio a Sakura(creo) pero tampoco me agrada es neutro..**

**Alguna otra duda .. Pueden preguntar, opiniones lo que piensan q pasara adelante.**

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del gran kishimoto aunque.. Últimamente no me agrada lo q ase..u.u

….

…

….

Se encontraba en esa cafetería.

Sentado frente a la persona que pensaba más quería.

Ala persona que pensaba amaba.

Con la persona que le había hecho sentir tantas cosas.

Con la que soñó llegara tener una familia.

Soñó que su vida de doncel seria perfecta.

Su familia estaría orgulloso de él.

Y la persona que en estos momentos… le estaba partiendo el corazón

Pero parecía que el mundo en ese momento no sentía sus sentimientos ya que el cielo estaba brillante, radiante hermoso, al igual que su cabello y el cielo al igual que sus hermosos ojos azules como si esto no significara nada y como si esto tan solo fuera un inicio.

Esos ojos que a mucho había conquistado, que a muchos le habían parecido interesantes pero no solo eso sino también sus tres marquitas a cada lado de sus mejillas, tan lindas y que muchos decían le daban un toque encantador y hermoso pero además le daban un toque, puro e inocente además su físico no ayudaba mucho ya que tenia 23 años ya había terminado su carrera de psicología pero aún tenía un cuerpo joven como de 18 años máximo y su cara ni de qué hablar era hermoso, tierno y puro pero ahora por sus tres lindas marquitas y de sus ojos azules se encontraban bajando unas cristalinas lágrimas.

Enfrente suyo un pelirrojo, muy sexi con sus ojos verdes y deslumbrantes su kangi en la frente con el significado de amor con su típica cara fría que no reflejar nada a pesar de las lágrimas que salían del más pequeño que lloraba amargamente pero sin hacer ruido tan solo bajaban lagrimas tristes por sus mejillas.

Y fue entonces cuando Gaara se dio el lujo d admirar la persona que estaba delante suyo con su camisa blanca ajustaba y dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho, pero que le daban un toque encantador, una sudadera igualmente blanca pero no tenía el cierre subido y sus pantalones negros los cuales vio antes de que se sentaran en aquella mesa, ajustados a su pequeña figura parecía en partes un ángel y con flores a su alrededor y una fuente en medio, en donde se tomaba el café más rico.

No quería seguir con esto así que era mejor hablar y terminar de una vez por todas aunque para el esto ya se hubiera terminado desde ayer cuando sito al rubio en esa cafetería, pero era momento de aclararle todo, e intentaría no ser tan duro con él.

**-prometimos no llorar**-dijo con la voz más fría, que Naruto, no había escuchado salir antes dirijo así el y fue cuando entendió que ese era el fin que ya no tenía nada que perder, pero también que era seguro que más significo nada para el pelirrojo.

Se secó sus lágrimas no valía la pena llorar por alguien que no lo quería-perdona- era mejor solo sonreír y seguir con su vida como hasta antes de conocer a Gaara había hecho.

**-sabes que lo que tenemos ya no es amor, esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo monótono y el amor no es eso-**

**-te quiero**- aunque hubiera dicho que ya no lucharía por él no podía evitarlo

**-no tu no me quieres, pensaste quererme pero no lo has hecho solo soy un capricho tulló-** sonrió débilmente ante lo que iba a decir con esto se declaraba su final definitivo.-**y tú para mí también lo eras solo un simpe y llano capricho mío-**

Naruto se levantó lentamente de aquella mesa, de aquel café, de aquella persona que lo había hecho feliz pero entendía, ahora tenía que dejar y seguir como pudiera-sonrió débilmente-aun con unas cuantas lagrimas-**hasta nunca y espero seas muy feliz-**

Naruto se dio la vuelta lentamente como si esperara que Gaara fuera a recapacitar sabía que eso jamás pasaría pero no lo podía evitar, dándose la vuelta decidido salió del local sin rumbo fijo pero sabiendo que ahora todo cambiaria y solo esperaba que para bien.

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Pov Sasuke

Sasuke Uchiha de 25 años ya cumplidos con su impresionante cabello negro y ojos igualmente negros al igual que la noche sin estrellas ya que sus ojos jamás tenían emociones. De una piel pálida sin llegar a exagerar y con un buen cuerpo y alto, muchos decían que era algo así como la perfección misma.

Tenía un porto que pocos tienen una mirada que te cala hasta los huesos además de su gran inteligencia él es un impórtate empresario que no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie, pero claro tiene que trabajas en conjunto con su hermano mayor Itachi pero no lo que de verdad le importaba era hacer crecer su empresa y tener un gran poder en estos momentos no tenía algún compromiso con alguien(a excepción de los revolcones que se daba con la puta de su secretaria-que de seguro esperaba algo a cambio pero jamás obtendría nada-que ingenua era).

Alas únicas personas que quería eran a su madre Mikoto Uchiha, su padre que ya había fallecido cuando el aún era un niño, Fugato Uchiha y su hermano mayor -que aunque gritara al mundo entero que lo odiaba la verdad era que lo quería-

Ahora iba a su casa ya que las cosas que tenía que hacer en la oficina se escasearan lo cual era demasiado extraño y algo en él, le dijo que tenía que volver no sabía por qué pero iba directo a su casa pero aun lo más raro es que no había muchas personas transitando en esos momentos las calles que estaban deshabitadas, raro en una ciudad tan grande y en donde parecía las personas nunca dormían pero era mejor así ya que no había tanto tráfico por lo cual podía manejar más rápido y sin problemas.

Empezó a sonar su celular, el cual se encontraba dentro de su chaleco el cual estaba en la parte trasera de su coche ya que sentía demasiado calor así que en un rápido moviente voltio a ataras y se apresuró a buscar su celular mientras seguía manejando después de todo no había nadie transitando las calles así que no había problema, en voltearse y contestar.

Vio su pantalla pero era un número desconocido, así que por el momento no iba a contestar, decidió dejar el celular en el asiento del copiloto.

Alzando su vista al frente observo como alguien estaba cruzando la calle.

No le iba a dar tiempo de frenar pero lo iba a intentar.

**Fin Pov Sasuke**

El carro empezó a rechinar lomas que pudo, pero el joven que iba cruzando la calle, parecía que no escuchaba nada como si estuviera ido, pero un movimiento muy lento alzo la mirada observando como el auto se acercaba y lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos, esperando estar bien.

El auto, golpeo al joven, fuertemente haciendo que este saliera aventado unos 5 metros, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso, Sasuke se bajó rápido de su auto, corriendo hacia el cuerpo inerte de un joven tal vez un poco mas joven que él, de un rubio cabello y un poco moreno pero le estaba saliendo mucha sangre por su cabeza, lo cual no era nada bueno.

Lo más rápido que pudo subió al joven a su auto y arranco lo más rápido directo al hospital esperando que ese joven no se fuera a morir.

…..

…..

…..

…

…

espero les haya gustado ¡gracias por leer!


	2. amnesia

**HOLA… umm gracias a todos los que comentaron… enserio, les agradezco mucho los que se dieron el ratito de escribir sus comentarios..**

**Los personajes claramente no son míos, ya sabemos de quienes son no.. uumm les quería decir que serán dos partes de esta historia y obviamente la primera que es esta, será demasiado cursi hermosa empalagosa etc. Y la segunda traerá demasiadas cosas fuertes muajaja xd mmm pondré M-PREG a alguien le disgusta eso…. **

Sasuke se encontraba, sentado en esa silla tan incómoda de ese hospital, maldecía tanto estar ahí, pero por alguna razón no se podía ir de ahí, incluso había faltado a su trajo, con su hermano y eso ya era mucho decir.

Pero no se iba a mover, quería estar ahí cuando ese joven se despertara, ya que no sabía por qué pero sentía la intensa necesidad de estar hay pegado apenas ice había dormido y ya eran 3 días que aquel rubio llamado Naruto, el cual había sabido ya que gracias a su sudadera tenia grabado **propiedad de Naruto´´** aunque lo que no entendía hay era el porqué de solo su nombre, pero no su apellido, diablos ni siquiera traía una billetera con él y querría pensar que Naruto era su verdadero nombre ya que por, su color de cabello el cual se veía natural y no un rubio falso, y eso en cierta manera le agradaba, pero sabía que un nombre tan extraño solo podía ser de una persona tan curiosa como lo era él.

Y ahora no sabía que iba a ser para, explicarle a Naruto porque en su registro tenían de paciente a Naruto Uchiha y no su verdadero apellido y en realidad si, sabía que habían donceles y que eran muy escasos, pero si te casabas con uno eras sumamente afortunado, y la razón por la cual tenía su apellido era por la dichosa enfermera que se le acercó.

**Recuerdo…**

Una joven de tal ves 27 o 30 años, con un conguito en su cabellera negra.

-**Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es shisune**-

-**Un...-**siempre tan hablador ñ.ñ**- como esta-**

**-Pues bien, parece que ahora solo está durmiendo, no se preocupe apenas lleva un 1 día aquí-**

Suspiro levemente casi imperceptiblemente, pero ella pareció detectarlo

**-parece que lo quiere mucho-** con una leve sonrisa**- por cierto le vengo a tomar sus datos-**

**-¿datos?-**o. O eso no se lo esperaba

**-si me podría de sir su nombre-**

**-Sasuke Uchiha-**

**-Y el del joven lastimado-**

**-Amm... pz Naruto...-**

**-Naruto que-**

**-Pz...Un-**

**-oh comprendo que no le dé pena es un hermoso doncel, vale mucho la pena, entonces es su esposo o su novio, si es su esposo le pondremos su apellido, si no por favor me podría dar su apellido-**

**-lo que pasa es que ya nos íbamos a casar, pero ocurrió este accidente ni siquiera sé que paso yo lo encontré así...-**mentira gritaba todo su ser.

**-oh entiendo, no se preocupe, y felicidades es realmente adorable, entonces quedara como Naruto Uchiha, muy bien ahora su edad y sus registros-**

**-mmm… ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso por favor, me podría dejar y tan solo venir a avisar cuando el despierte...-**

**-oh por supuesto entiendo, debería ir a descansar-**

**-no se preocupe-**

**-bueno con permiso-** ase una reverencia, mientras se aleja en uno de los tantos pasillos de ese hospital.

**Fin del recuerdo…**

Se empezó a jalar su cabellera negra, no tan fuerte, pero asiendo presión en ellos, es que dios no sabía cómo diablos había llegado a eso.

Es que ese joven, le llamaba tanto la atención, solo esperaba que le no lo odiara cuando despertara, no sabía por qué pero sentiría que su mundo, se iría al caño.

Esos sentimientos tan impropios de él lo estaban matando lenta y tortuosamente, pero también quería que despertar, incluso se quería reír de sí mismo, que diablos ni el mismo se entendía.

De repente vio como la joven que se le había acercado el anterior día, se acercaba nuevamente a él con una sonrisa, esperaba que significara algo bueno.

**-hola, de nuevo-**con una pequeña sonrisa

**Un...-**eso había parecido más un gruñido que una buena respuesta, pero en fin precia que ella trataba de entenderlo.

**-te tengo bunas noticias-**..Estaba algo expectante, para saber que reacción tendrían esas palabras, en el joven.

**Ohm.-** esto se escullo más como gruñido que como respuesta, pero esperaba q ella medio entendiera al igual que solo alzaba una de sus pulcras cejas.

**-que hablador eres no...-**apenas haciendo una leve sonrisa**-pero bueno ya despertó, no ha dicho nada, así que te parecería ir a ver a tu esposo...-**

Tan solo movió la cabeza para afirmar, que si quería ir así que la doctora lo guio por varios pasillos y esta sería la primera vez que lo vería despierto, no sabía por q se sentía tan extraño, como si una jauría de mariposas estuviera en la boca de su estómago.

Además de sentir que sus manos le empezaban a sudar, a la igual q sentía que su corazón iba acelerándose cada vez más.

Dios parecía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón, ni siquiera sabía porque ahora si no sabía qué hacer, a la vez quería salir corriendo y no ver a esos ojos que tan solo en esos 3 días ya lo había imaginado tantas veces.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto que le dijeron. Era de él la doctora también le dijo que también entraría para tomar unos datos.

Respiro un poco y como si fuera en cámara lenta vio como la enfermera habría le puerta.

Entrando a un paso medio decidido, pasara lo que pasara no importaba.

…..

….

….

….

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron no se les contestare aquí pero también de forma privada…**

**Gracia hermosa personas que comentaron los cuales son:**

Natzumy08: bueno necesitaba que fuera el malo muajajajja xd, pero así como ahorita Naruto sufría por Gaara también sufrirá por Naru… ummm muchas gracias por comentar y darme una inmensa alegría jejeje… te deseo suerte ñ.ñ. y espero te guste o te siga gustando… daisuki

Goten Trunks5. Ne muchas gracias me alegra que te haya interesado este finc. Ya que soy una gran admiradora de las cosas que has escrito ya que déjame decirte que he leído todos tus sasunaru ñ.ñ y me fascinaron y si Gaara tenía que hacer eso y pz si un poco irresponsable pero vamos, gracias a eso le pasaran las mejores cosas de su vida *u*... umm espero te sigua interesando, y si me gustas dar un comentario critico te lo agradecería mucho.

**Arashi shirou**: jajá si pz es claro que Gaara será el malo aquí, bueno no solo él será el causante de problemas ya que habrá muchas más cosas y me agrada que esperes la continuación te agradezco que te haya interesado y gracias por darte el tiempo para leer esto..

Es increíble que hayan comentado jefe ya que pensé que a nadie le gustaría, pero si a ti te guste y esperas la continuación, me hace sentir muy bien... arigato

**Cerik:** jajaja si ya sé que quieres leer más, pequeña loca, amiga mía y que tal va quedando todo.. Te gusto espero que si porque si no habrá sangre jajá ntc. sabes que te amo.. Pero dime que debería mejorar...


	3. haciendo nuevos recuerdos

E aquí otro cap.… el cual enserio espero les guste, agradezco a los comentarios anteriores ya sabe que obviamente los personajes nos son míos u.u…esto lo hago con fin de entretenerme solo eso ñ.ñ espero les guste…

Este capítulo va dedicado a

Al entrar a la habitación serró levemente sus ojos, ya que sentía que la luz lo segaba.

_Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz, de ese cuarto y observo_ una cama con un rubio que les estaba dando la espalda, por estar viendo hacia la ventana por donde se podía observar el hermoso jardín que había afuera.

…..

…..

….

…..

Se encontraba observando el hermoso jardín, cuando escucho que alguien entraba a su habitación pero se quedó cerca de un minuto observando el jardín, ya que sentía una inmensa paz al estar viendo el cielo tan azul.

Volteo esperando encontrarse con más enfermeras.

Pero lo que no se esperaba es ver a alguien más ahí, un joven a su parecer unos, profundos ojos negros, que parecían demostrar frialdad en su mirada, pero al mirar muy bien sus ojos te darías cuenta de que guardan una gran calidez y algo de tristeza, aunque también parecía estar un poco incómodo, tal vez asustado, pero no sabía de qué así que lo único que atino fue a darle una sonrisa, la primera que daba desde que había despertado.

…

…

…

Al ver cómo le sonreía sintió un leve calor en su interior algo que le hacía sentir un calorcito en su estómago, aunque no le toma mayor importancia.

Se quedaron biendo un largo tiempo hasta que la enfermera rompió el silencio.

**-bien me alegro que ya estés mejor tus resultados no muestran nada malo, así que tal vez te demos de alta rápido-**

Los dos jóvenes se le quedaron, mientras uno se le quedo viendo con curiosidad y el otro entre intriga y miedo.

El rubio voltio la mirada así el pelinegro, mientras que la enfermera siguió hablando.

**-bueno jovencito Naruto te has de sentir muy feliz, se nota que tu esposo te quiere mucho-**ahí fue cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos y Sasuke sintió morir**-más bien te ama donde se casó contigo, incluso déjame decirte que no se movió de la sala de espera tan solo por saber cómo estabas, ustedes hacen una muy hermosa pareja, de seguro sus hijos saldrán hermosos-**y ante esto los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

**-amm...y...yo... No recuerdo nada-**

Ahí fue cuando el cuarto se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se veían, y la enfermera parecía haberse ido.

Pero ella rápidamente reacciono y se acercó a Naruto para empezar a hacerle varias preguntas, después salió tan rápido y sin decir una sola palabra.

**-así que tú eres m...mi...esposo-**con un sonrojo demasiado hermoso y medio desviando la mirada pero también, tratando de ver a ese lindo pelinegro.

**-eso quiere decir que no recuerdas nada-**él era siempre directo y jamás iba a cambiar, aunque sintiera que por dentro se estaba mega muriendo.

**-sí...no digo...no... Bueno no si…-**así que mejor se quedó callado un momento tratando de analizar sus palabras.

-**Sí o no que-**serio mientras alzaba la cabeza y susurraba un **–dobe que fue muy bien escuchado por Naruto, el cual formo un puchero.**

**-pero que dices teme… no soy ningún dobe-**mientras bajaba considerablemente la voz**-como es que me enamore de un teme y me case con el….um supongo que has de tener tu lado encantador-**mientras tanto acerco su mano peligrosamente a su cara apenas alcanzando a rosar sus labios, con la punta de sus llenas.

Sasuke al sentir la mano de Naruto tocándolo, le causó algo, que no supo descifrar así que se alejó dando un paso asía atrás.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver aquella acción**-acércate-**dijo con una voz demasiado demandante a la cual, Sasuke estaba muy seriamente tentado a hacer, pero su orgullo y sobre todo el enjambre de mariposas en su estómago, lo hacían tratar de alejarlo lo más posible.

Así que observo como Naruto se quitaba la sabana que tenía en sus piernas ala observación de Sasuke, estas se veían suaves y firmes, aunque con una delicadeza que jamás había visto, con ninguna otra mujer y doncel que haya tenido.

Sasuke rápidamente aparto la mirada tratando de controlarse, es que sentía tantas cosas en su cuerpo en esos momentos, pero todo eso lo dejo atrás cuando vio como Naruto se levantaba de la cama y tambaleaba a lo cual estaba a punto de caerse, así que rápidamente se acerco y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

…

….

…

…

Naruto, se ofendió cuando vio a Sasuke retroceder a sí que rápidamente, se quitó la sabana que lo cubría y observo por unos segundos la bata de hospital que traía la cual no le gustaba para nada, pero aun así se levantó rápidamente, pero al poner sus pies en el suelo y tratar de caminar, sintió que sus piernas no le respondían mucho.

Así que solo cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el golpe que jamás llego, pero sintió unas manos alrededor de su cintura.

Mientras sentía esas manos agarrarlo firmemente también sintió una respiración en su oreja.

Ala cual voltio su cara de donde sintió la respiración, quedando cara a cara con Sasuke, a lo cual se puso un poco rojo, pero superando eso su mano la fue subiendo poco a poco hacia la mejilla de Sasuke…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke al reaccionar, se quedó de piedra al ver los hermosos ojos azules, que tenía aquel chico rubio, además de sentir como algo tan suave que acariciaba su mejilla.

Así que lo único, que atino a hacer fue apretar ese cuerpo tan delicado que tenia alrededor de sus brazos, asiendo así que sus caras se juntaran un poco más, tan solo faltando un poco para rosar sus narices.

Los dos se estaban observaban tan fijamente a los ojos, pero el despego su mirada de la de Naruto para bajar tan solo un poco, asía sus labios los cuales parecían llamarle…

Así que se fueron acercando lentamente poco a poco…

…..

…

…

…

…**.**

…**.**

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap... Creen que se darán su primer beso... jejejeje me encanta esto *u* apunto de hacer cosas tan hermosas que emocionan a mi mete yaoista y eso que soy yo lo que le escribo y ya sé que pasara después pero, bueno da igual.**

**Espero les haya gustado... y me alegro por todas las personas que se dan un ratito para leer… y más si me dejan los comentarios pero si hay personas que lean, sin comentar y les haya gustado pues me alegro.**

**Gracias a todos... los que les guste les mando un chocolate... 3 **


	4. malas intenciones

E aquí otro cap.… el cual enserio espero les guste, agradezco a los comentarios anteriores ya sabe que obviamente los personajes nos son míos u.u…esto lo hago con fin de entretenerme solo eso ñ.ñ espero les guste…

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Arashi Shirou y Goten Trunks5 **por apoyarme

**Todo pasa de formas diferentes para nuestro amor,**

**Y lo único que yo quiero es que estés entre mis brazos,**

**Para que sanes todo el dolor que tengo dentro…**

**Porque sin ti no soy nada y para que ser algo si tu no estás conmigo…**

**Sabes te amo y solo quiero estar contigo…**

…

…

Estaba tomando sake cuando, tranquilamente cuando escucho como tocaban a su puerta así que rápidamente agarro su baso y la botella para guardarla dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y acomodándose.

**.-pase-**mientras tanto veía entrar a Shisune y se relajaba levemente-**uff… me asustaste, pensé que era alguien más…que es lo que quieres-**

**-Ummm…bueno Tsunade…eto… le…le quería decir que… bueno… Naruto…-**

**-que tiene Naruto, hasta donde yo sé, se la pasa todo el día con ese menso de Gaara, que no lo quiere….grrrr… no entiendo como se pudo fijar en alguien así-**

**-pues… precisamente le quería decir algo sobre eso…ummm….es que Naruto…el…el…está aquí en el hospital…-**

**-enserio ese jovencito viene a visitar por fin a su abuela más le valía, pero por que no o haces pasar- **mientras sacaba su vaso y su botella de sake-anda ve que lo quiero verlo, después de todo quiero saber cómo ha estado estas dos semanas que sus papas no han estado.

**-tsunade de eso es exactamente lo que le quiero decir-**mientras bajaba la mirada-**lo que pasa es que él ha estado-**mientras iba bajando cada vez más su voz**-aquí desde hace tres días, pero acaba de despertar apenas hoy y no recuerda nada.**

Tsunade habría grande sus ojos mientras escupía a la cara de Shisune, el poco sake que había consumido**-QUEEEEEEEEEEE…-**mientras tanto se paraba y le pegaba con sus dos puños a su escritorio haciéndole una grieta por tanta furia que llevaba dentro, y observaba con ojos de puro odio a Shisune y esta tan solo agachaba la mirada mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo la cara**-en donde está mi nieto-**

**-En una habitación, junto con su esposo-**

**-Pe...Pero de que hablas el aún no se ha casado-**mientras abría enormemente sus ojos**-maldito Gaara lo voy a castrar-**

**-pero tsunade sama su esposo no es Gaara, sino un joven llamado Sasuke Uchiha.**

**-un Uchiha enserio-**y ahora si tsunade parecía que se moriría en cualquier momento**-pero...como, cuando, en donde-**para ese momento ella ya estaba agarrando su escritorio con tanta fuerza llena de instintos homicidas-**ese Naruto en donde está.**

**-en el primer piso, en la habitación 23-**mientras Shisune salió aventada por su jefa al salir corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo al otro edifico

…..

…..

…..

Observo como Sasuke se acercaba poco a poco asía él y ya no estaba viendo a los ojos, así que él fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos mientas también se acercaba.

Estaban a punto de empezar a rosar sus labios, cuando escucharon como la puerta se habría estrepitosamente, causando que los dos despertaran de su letargo, así separando rápidamente sus caras, sonrojándose demasiado, pero aun así Sasuke no había soltado la cintura que tenía alrededor de sus brazos y Naruto no había hecho algo para separarse tan solo separaron sus caras pero los observando hacia la puerta.

Mientras tanto, una rubia, con unos grandes senos y al parecer joven de unos muy hermosos ojos, observaba la escena, con una leve sonrisa pícara.

**-ohm vamos porque hacen eso, jajaja parece que no son pareja, se ven tan lindos los dos sonrojados, pero aun así sin separarse, bueno señor Uchiha podría dejar a mi paciente, en la cama como lo debería haber encontrado-**observando solo como Sasuke asentía y cargaba al estilo princesa a Naruto tan solo para llevarlo a su cama que estaba a 1 metro, lo cual le pareció demasiado tierno, pero le sorprendió que Naruto no replicara**-bueno mi nombre es tsunade y soy la doctora encargada de ti, por lo que me conto Shisune no recuerdas nada cierto.**

Ya Naruto acostado en la cama, asintió levemente sin alzar la cara para que no se notara tanto su sonrojo.

**-muy bien joven Naruto, cierto-**

**-Si bueno eso es lo que me dijo Shisune cuando desperté-**

**-Así que realmente no recuerdas nada-**Naruto tan solo asintió**-muy bien pues me alegro que tu esposo está aquí-**mientras volteaba a ver a Sasuke que estaba al pie de la cama.

Sasuke tan solo se le quedo viendo con su mirada que por un momento reflejo miedo, que tsunade noto, sonriendo malvadamente, algo que solo Sasuke noto y en ese preciso momento tuvo un mal presentimiento.

**-O joven Uchiha que suerte tiene de estar casado con el… porque es un Uchiha, un gran magnate con dinero a morir, se tendría que haber divulgado por cualquier lado… o es que acaso lo está escondiendo… no lo quieres-**viendo con una sonrisa que rallaba un poco en cinismo.

Sasuke lo noto pero no sabía cómo contradecir eso, pero al voltear y ver como Naruto tenía la cabeza agachada y como apretaba tanto las sabanas que hasta sus nudillos se habían quedado blancos, de eso tomo valor para hablar.

**-no aun no estamos casados-**y vio como Naruto apretaba fuertemente los ojos para no llorar**-apenas nos íbamos a casar y es la persona más maravillosa del mundo a la cual yo quiero, él no es cualquier persona… y jamás lo escondería… él no es malo es la persona más dulce y cálida que hay además el no conoce la maldad, es alguien con un alma pura, jamás me busco por mi apellido ni por dinero, sabe porque… porque él es mi salvación tan solo con mirarlo, yo cambio me vuelvo alguien diferente porque eles lo que buscaba y pensaba que no había-**al ver lo que haba producido sus palabras en Naruto, se sintió demasiado feliz.

Naruto lo estaba viendo con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y era la más cálida que había visto, la única que se le parecía era la de su madre Kushina, además de dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas de su hermoso rostro, así que ignorando a las otras dos personas que estaban ahí se acercó a Naruto sentándose en la cama alado de él.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Espero les haya gustado... y me alegro por todas las personas que se dan un ratito para leer… y más si me dejan los comentarios pero si hay personas que lean, sin comentar y les haya gustado pues me alegro.**

**Gracias a todos... los que les guste les mando un chocolate... 3 **

**Nee pues creo que ustedes no se queden con cara de wtf por esto ummm no se si publicare en estas vacaciones espero que si prometo escribir , pero si me tardo en publicar espero comprendan gracias ñ.ñ…**


	5. acaso mi memoria regresa

E aquí otro cap.… el cual enserio espero les guste, agradezco a los comentarios anteriores ya sabe que obviamente los personajes nos son míos u.u…esto lo hago con fin de entretenerme solo eso ñ.ñ espero les guste…

Como es costumbre dedicado a **Arashi Shirou y Goten Trunks5**

Dulces ojos, dulces besos, dulce melodía es tu voz,

Tu alma pura, pero oscura y fría a la vez,

Acaso es tu mirada la llama de mi alegría,

Tus labios queman mi alma,

Pero hacen que yo siga aquí con vida,

Para vivir un dulce cuento, donde solo tu estas.

Y es que tu mirada es mi droga la cual cala en mi alma… cada día más…

…

…

…

…

…

Naruto sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta cuando escucho como la doctora tsunade decía esas cosas, no entendía nada acerca del dinero, no sabía que era eso, pero sintió que empezaría a llorar cuando escucho lo último… es que acaso seria cierto Sasuke no lo quería, entonces porque dijo que se iban a casar no entendía nada.

Pero al escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke sintió algo dentro de él, algo que no sabría cómo explicarlo, su mundo se paró. Tan solo para perderse en esas orbes ocurras que le reflejaban algo hermoso como un mundo nuevo.

Al tenerlo tan cerca, no pudo evitar abrasarlo y enterrar su cabeza en la curva entre su hombro y su cabeza.

Y quería volver a ver esos ojos negros, así que al alzar la mirada observo esas cuencas negras, sintió un remolino de emociones en su pecho, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, intento responder pero no sabía cómo así que el beso se volvió torpe**-perdón-** lo dijo en un pequeño susurro y un sonrojo delicado pero ala ves algo marcado debido a la tés que tenía.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**-umhh niñatos recuerden que estamos aquí así que Uchiha quiero que salgas ahora mismo, vete a dar un baño y descansa, Naruto se quedara más tiempo aquí y el horario de visitas se acabó así que lago de aquí-**si para ese momento estaba enojada, ella pensaba joderle la vida, vio algo de amor por parte de Sasuke, pero de Naruto… no lo sabía ya que el jamás se había enamorado, ni siquiera de ese tal Gaara

Necesitaba que ese Uchiha se fuera y así estar a solas con Naruto, al verlo supo que tenía su mismo carácter y actitud de controlar a la gente… pero algo curioso era que jamás se había comportado así con alguien… será que de verdad amaba a ese joven… no eso era imposible tal vez ahora solo le gustaba a lo mucho lo quería…pero Naruto querer a alguien era extraño.

No sabía exactamente que pensar, ni cómo actuar así que lo mejor era que ese Uchiha se fuera ahora mismo.

Pero una ociosa voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

**-por qué me tendría que ir…-**dijo un Sasuke abrasando a naruto

**-Por qué te lo estoy ordenando-**si estaba muy cabreada y ese niñato no mejoraba en nada la situación, pero si era el mismo Naruto… no entendía por que se dejaba abrasar así, jamás lo había visto así, eso tan solo quería decir que a Naruto le pasaba algo.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Después del beso, se separó volviendo a abrazar a Naruto, el beso fue algo torpe y aun así no le importo, además de quedar fascinado al ver el gran sonrojo que estaba en las mejillas de Naruto, y lo vio aún más adorable al escuchar cómo se disculpaba por eso, así que no pudo evitar abrazarlo más contra su pecho.

Per al escuchar la tediosa voz de esa doctora, se irrito demasiado.

Como se le ocurría tratar de alejarlo de ese ser divino que tenía entre sus brazos.

**-umhh niñatos recuerden que estamos aquí así que Uchiha quiero que salgas ahora mismo, vete a dar un baño y descansa, Naruto se quedara más tiempo aquí y el horario de visitas se fue así que lago de aquí-**

Así que abrazando aún más el pequeño y frágil cuerpo, contesto lo más mordazmente que podía.

**-por qué me tendría que ir…-**

**-Por qué te lo estoy ordenando-**

**-acaso piensa que una vieja menopaúsica como usted me va a correr…pues eso**- pero una mano en su mejilla lo saco de sus pensamientos alejando un poco el cuerpo que tenía, así poniendo una mano encima de la que tomaba su mejilla.

Además de perderse en esos hermosos ojos azules pero aun así poniendo mucha atención algo que de sus labios salía.

**-yo creo que también deberías de descansar-**

**-pero yo quiero estar aquí…-**acercándose un poco más hasta que sus labios estaban al lado de la oreja de Naruto le susurro**-quiero estar contigo-**

Naruto diciéndole con la voz más dulce que podía y alejándolo un poco de su cuerpo para que volvieran a ver **-pero quiero que descanses yo estoy mejor… no te preocupes be a descansar… si-**

**-umh regresare pronto-**así Sasuke separándose y levantase sin prestar atención a nada más salió.

Tsunade y Naruto tan solo se quedaron mirando después de que Sasuke salió, hasta que Naruto le dedico una sonrisa.

Shisune que no estaba poniendo atención a eso, si no a la revisión que tenía que hacerle.

**-Shisune sal-**

**-pero tsunade…-**

**-sal ahora mismo, yo haré lo demás…rápido.**

Así Shisune salió lo más rápido que podía.

**-Así que, ya estas mejor, me alegro mucho-**

**-Yo igual oba chan- **

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Bien hasta aquí este capítulo… que habrá sido eso acaso Naruto ya recordó …. Pues la respuesta está en el siguiente cap.

Será algo raro lo que pasara después y yo pues simplemente espero que les guste, como va quedando jeje… ñ.ñ claro aparecerán mas personajes aparte de los que ya hay… y recuerden disfruten del sasunaru mínimo una vez al dia… para una buena vida.

Y para los que les gusta leer este proyecto les mando un beso lol.


	6. odio u amor

Ummm me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que siga subiendo asi cada semana y con estos cap. Algo cortos o quieren que tarde mas que seria como 1 mes para que asi sea mas largo muy bien lo que me digan yo are ñ.ñ muchas gracias….

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…..

…

…

…..

….

Miro tu cara con profundo dolor dentro y es que acaso nuestro amor ya se terminó, nuestro dulce sueño llego a su fin.

Claro que no y es que eres tú y soy yo, siendo un poco más… cada día complementándonos como sol y una.

Porque la laguna que había,

Por ti se fue, por tus palabras y dulces carisias,

Ahora mi alma no es una porque ya son dos unidas la talla y la mía.

Y hasta el fin del mundo solo seremos tú y yo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke ya estaba en su casa, donde al llegar se metió a duchar.

Mientras tanto seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado, se enojó al pensar en esa doctora.

Es que como podía ser así, se supone que las doctoras tenían que ser personas verdaderamente buenas y a lo que él le concierne esa doctora no era para nada buena, era gruñona y mala.

Pero como le pasaba, cada vez que pensaba en Naruto todo su mal humor se iba muy lejos, y es que como no ponerse feliz al recordar su dulce sabor, su aroma.

No sabía que le estaba pasando y es que no era nada normal eso en él, ya que Sasuke Uchiha no había querido a alguien así…

Aun querer…

Enserio eso era querer…

Eso acaso…

No era….

No él no podía ser…

Pero tal vez…

Fuera…

Que el…

Estuviera…

Enamorado….

Pero eso es…

Imposible…. o no?...

Así con su mano toco sus labios aun sintiendo el dulce sabor de Naruto… pero y si Naruto recordaba… y lo odia.

El no resistiría eso, sería peor que morir si eso pasaba, aunque tal vez moriría eso… no entendía como podía querer a alguien con tan solo verlo… eso no era posible, pero su corazón le decía todo lo contrario.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos y apurarse para volver al hospital, se vistió se cambió y se arregló un poquito más de lo habitual.

Ya que si él estaba enamorado, no iba a ser solo el, haría que Naruto lo amara… después de todos eran pareja no? Bueno, tal vez no tuviera un nombre definido pero si sabía algo.

Ellos se iban a casar, era una carta a su favor.

Pero cuando iba a salir de su casa, el teléfono sonó así que fue a contestar.

**-umhh-**

**-Hay ototu tu siempre tan hablador, encima de que no te has presentado a trabajar-**

**-Itachi tengo cosas que hacer, a y no iré a trabajar en un par de días no molestes-**

**-Espe…-** y hasta hay pudo decir ya que su hermano le había colgado, bueno ya se enteraría el de quien había regresado.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**-Así que, ya estas mejor, me alegro mucho-**

**-Yo igual oba chan- **

**-sabes creí que habías perdido la memoria-**

**-si lo ese-**

**-entonces, porque me recuerdas-**

**-Pues yo recuerdo hasta los diez años, pero ahora solo quiero a mi oba chan-**

Así tsunade se acercó a la cama para abrasar el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos **-así que eres ese niño lindo que recuerdo-**

**.ohm pero que dices, acaso ya no era lindo- **mientras hacia un lindo puchero

**-claro que si mi vida-** pero en su mente le contestaba ¨**es qué ya no eras mi dulce niño, sino un joven manipulador, aunque de niño eras un dulce manipulador¨**

Mientras tanto se separaban y Naruto bajaba un poco su cabeza mientas, se sonrojaba.

**-y… es cierto que estoy, con él, pero que no soy Jo…joven para eso-**

**-jajá pero si ya tienes 23 años-**

**-QUE, como que 23 años eso es imposible yo… no recuerdo nada de eso-**ahora si no había sonrojo en su cara, porque había pasado de un jitomate a una cebolla de tan blanco que se había puesto.

**-Así es, lo que quiere decir que tienes una gran laguna en esa cabecita-**mientras despeinaba más su cabello.

**-pero sabes, Sasuke- **regresaba a sus ataques de vergüenza

**-Que tiene ese Uchiha-**mientas alzaba una ceja y se le quedaba viendo a Naruto con cara picara mientras el bajaba más su cabecita

**-es qué él, no se sus ojos, siento que es indiferente al mundo, pero cuando me ve a los ojos eso cambia-**lo dijo en un susurro que apenas y lo había escuchado,

**-hay cariño, aun has de estar aturdido-** **es qué no recuerdas bien y tal vez no quiero que recuerdes¨** **-mira que disparates dices de ese Uchiha**

**-no yo sé que si me case con él fue por algo… pero oba chan, porque no te llevas bien con el-**

**-umh yo… porque dices eso-**

**-Por qué se nota-**

**-jajá bien, bien lo que tú digas, pero ahora es momento de tu chequeo-**

**- me das un helado si no me muevo-**

**Claro pequeño claro**- y si era verdad no quería que nada cambiara, quería tener a Naruto así mucho tiempo.

…

…..

…..

…..

….}

…

…

….

Bueno muchas gracias por los que siguen leyendo pero bueno no se si subiré pronto o no….

Muchas gracias por los que si les gusta esta pequeña historia..


	7. cosas extrañas

**Bueno, este cap. está más largo ninguno de los anteriores había estado como este y bien sinceramente espero les guste.**

**No me tarde tanto en hacerlo, pero lo importante es el contenido ya que vienen cosas nuevas…**

**Me alegro que les guste como va quedando me hace inmensamente feliz que cada vez más personas que digan eso.**

….

…

…

….

Te quiero no por lo que eres,

Si no por lo que soy yo cuando estoy contigo.

Te quiero no por lo que has hecho de ti mismo,

Si no por lo que estás haciendo conmigo.

Te quiero por la parte de mí que haces que emane.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke estaba faltando a su trabajo, 4 días de que Naruto había despertado y esos 4 días que habían sido los más hermosos de toda su vida.

Y le encantaba, esos días habían sido los más felices de su vida, alado de Naruto, amaba cada cosa que hacía, sus carisias sus sonrojos, amaba sus manos su cara su cuerpo, amaba todo de Naruto.

Le encantaba cuando estaban en el cuar

to del hospital, abrasándolo, lo tranquilo que se sentía hay, además que al entrar, alguien y al estar abrasados Naruto se ponía más rojo de lo que ya estaba, si era posible.

Y amaba su inocencia tantas cosas que Naruto no sabía pero aprendía muy bien, su forma de besar era angelical, tan cálida dulce tímida pero con experimenta, y hay estaba algo más que amaba ser el único, amaba sus besos porque jamás eran por algún interés como los demás.

Claro solo había algo que opacaba eso pero ni siquiera era Naruto, era esa doctora no negaba que era buena en su trabajo, era excelente, pero claro siempre aprovechaba para intentar opacarlo.

Bueno y parresia que eso se iba a acabar ya porque, ya habían dado de alta a Naruto y era hora de ir a su casa, aun tendría que ver a esa doctora por uno que otro chequeo, pero ya no importaba.

Quería estar ya en su casa, no le interesaba nada.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Naruto se sentía muy feliz, hoy por fin se podría ir a su casa, con Sasuke.

Eso le causaba un poco de…. No sabría decirlo, tal vez miedo, nerviosismo, temor, alegría amor, cariño…. Que sentía.

No lo sabía pero por lo que sabía se le decía felicidad… todas esas emociones solo por emoción… lo malo de eso es que solo había recordado hasta los 10 años no había tenido ningún avance.

No le había dicho nada a Sasuke sobre haber recordado algo… aun no quería eso mejor quería esperar… tal vez hasta que lo conozca o hasta que recuerde todo.

Y eso quería que fuera mejor, recordar su amor.

Quería amar a Sasuke, sabía que no lo amaba todavía no, pero sabía que poco a poco como hace tiempo se enamoraría de Sasuke.

Y es que era difícil no quererlo siempre que lo abrasaba, cuando había personas cerca, o cuando no, sentía que sus mejillas se encendían, eso era pena… eso que jamás lo había sentido, bueno no que se acordara haber sentido.

Ya que con su papa y su mama era muy diferente, no recordaba sentirse enormemente feliz y orgulloso, de tener a sus papas. Que claro cómo le había dicho su abuela ellos estaban de viaje y al preguntarle que por que no habían venido ella tan solo había sonreído extrañamente y no le había contestado.

No era tonto y sabía que su abuela le estaba ocultando algo, aun no sabía que pero estaba seguro que lo averiguaría y Sasuke bueno él no había nada sobre su familia o su propia familia.

Claro que no le importaba, siempre que estaban juntos, estaba su abuela o alguna enfermera, eran pocas las ocasiones en las cuales ellos estaban solos, pero no por eso menos importantes.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad, de un avión bajaban 2 personas, que era imposible no ver.

Y no es por que fueran deslumbrantes, pero claro no era nada feas a pesar de su edad, además de ser un curioso par.

Ya que ver a una pelirroja gritando como histérica y un hombre rubio tan clamado alado de la señora y que tan solo con que el pusiera una mano en su hombro ella se tranquilizara… pero claro no así que ya no estuviera enojada.

-Minato como pudo no venir-

Tranquila Kushina, recuerda que regresamos antes ni siquiera le habíamos-

-si pero era su debe venir-

-como esperabas que viniera cuando no sabía nada-

-pues debería estar más al pendiente-

-jajá recuerda es joven y ya no es el mismo dulce niño de hace 7 años que quería a todos y era pura alegría-

-un sé que ya no es así, cambio a los 15 años pero mínimo debería de querer más así mama-

-bueno recuerda su actitud no es la misma, pero no así pudo cambiar completamente quien es y quien era-

-sí, si ya lo sé pero…-

-tranquila, él tiene mala memoria-

-Un-

-Jajay y otra vez todos nos están volviendo a ver-

-hay es que son unos chismosos no y ahora hay que ir por el equipaje y después tomamos un taxi-

Ok Minato- así los dos tómanos de la mano se dispusieron a tocar mientras una que otra persona de esas chismosas, los seguía observando.

Y esa era una de las inusuales parejas que había ya que ella al ser tan impulsiva y dramática y el tranquilo pero con una gran capacidad para analizar todo.

Era regular que siempre pasara eso, en cualquier lugar, pero ellos aun así se amaban sin importar nada, porque aunque hubieran pasado los años ellos se seguirían amando, cada vez más.

Sin importar las cosas del pasado.

Por qué el amor es puro, sin engaños ni mentiras…para hacer un hermoso matrimonio.

…

…

…

Mientras tanto en el hospital, dos jóvenes se empezaban a alistar para así los dos salir tan rápido como podían, de eso hospital que los había tenido hay por una semana entera.

Sasuke se iba a llevar a Naruto a su casa y hay si no sabía que podría pasar, ya que iba a tener una tentación tan grande como Naruto en su casa, solos.

Así al ya estar listos los dos iban a salir de la habitación, pero apareció tsunade.

-hola tsunade, ya me voy la voy a extrañar mucho-así Naruto se hacerlo para abrazar a tsunade que le devolvió la despedida muy contenta, pero claro un poco preocupada.

-bueno espero me vengas a visitar más seguido bien-

-Claro que si-

-bueno Naruto be a comprarte a la cafetería algo-mientras sacaba un billete y se lo entregaba a Naruto.

-guaaaauuuu enserio me das todo este dinero para comprar-

-claro que sí, si no piensas que te daría el dinero para otra cosa.

-okkkkkkkk me comprare un chocolate-mientras salía corriendo y dejaba a las dos personas que estaban hay sonriendo-

Bien Sasuke ahora que se fue te tengo que decir algo, no sé si verdaderamente estaban o no comprometidos, pero supongo que no te tengo que recordar lo de la boda-

-de que habla-

-bien hablo de que no debes tocar para nada a Naruto, porque un doncel debe llegar puro al altar, acaso esperas que a Naruto se le margine, el sin duda alguna no te dirá que no en algo que tú le pidas- así haciendo una pausa y volteando a ver directamente a los ojos de Sasuke-recuerda el perdió la memoria no sabe nada, es como un niño, no mejor dicho un niño tú mismo has visto cómo se comporta.

-un-bien no quería admitirlo pero ella tenía razón-

-bien Uchiha solo te voy a pedir algo, no le agás daño, no le agás nada que le pueda hacer mal de alguna manera de acuerdo.

-está bien-así empezando a caminar y justo cuando abrió la puerta para salir del cuarto- solo que es interesante que se preocupe tanto por él, no lo niegue y debería decirme porque lo conoce-

-bueno él es mi nieto y no sabía nada sobre un compromiso, mucho menos con un Uchiha-

Bien eso que había dicho si había dejado en blanco a Sasuke, si se esperaba que tal vez porque Naruto había venido antes, pero su abuela eso si no se lo espetaba, pero eso aún no le importaba, así salió rápido de la habitación para ir por Naruto.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bueno y hasta aquí llego, espero les guste la parte en la que aparecen los papas de naruto la declaración de tsunade.

Para el próximo cap. Esto se pondrá mejor, habrá mas personajes.

Ahora el problema ba a ser en que ahora si me voy de vacaciones, yo actualiso cada viernes, mas omenos pero ahora que es lune spz me adelante por que, no podre actualizar este viernes asi que creo será de este viernes al siguiente.

Gracias por los que tienen un momento para leer.


	8. nuevo enamorado

Bien ahora muchas gracias por las personas que le dedicaron unos minutos para leer el anterior cap. y dejaron rewi y muchas gracias por lo que ahora le van a dedicar un tiempo para leer esto.

Le agradezco a:

***mare **

***sakurampop**

***natzumy08**

***Arashi Shirou**

Por haber dejado sus comentarios sobre el anterior cap. Y les quiero decir que gracias a esas personas sigo publicando semana a semana.

...

….

….

…

Veo tos ojos, tu cuerpo tú cara,

Pero no había visto tu alma y ahora que la veo,

Me pregunto, si al final alguien terminara dañado.

Yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi… pero tú no sabías siquiera i existencia y ahora día a día no sé si yo podría ser capaz de vivir sin ti!

Por qué solo tu mi amor eres el único… que hace latir a este frio corazón.

Me perdonaras, al recordar, tu sabrás algún día la verdad, yo lo se

Pero me quedas… quiero ser tulló y tú solo seas mío, eso se podrá

Y eso aún no lo sé… pero está claro que lo intentare.

Porque la primera vez fue belleza, la que cautivo a este corazón pero ahora la mirar más afondo yo solo me pierdo en tu alma, tu mirada, tu pureza e inocencia.

Porque primero fue mirar afuera y después adentro, pero aun así amo más tu belleza interna…por qué solo ese eso queme quedar prendado a ti…

Por qué de ahora en adelante seremos tú y yo… uno para el otro y amo al bendito destino por encontrar a mi otra mitad, porque ahora eres parte de mí.

….

…

…...

….

…

.

Al salir del cuarto, seguía pensando en lo que había pasado pero no sabía qué hacer.

Era importante que tsunade fuera la abuela de Naruto… pero eso no era lo que verdaderamente le importaba, lo que verdaderamente le interesaba saber era de ahora en adelante que aria y le intrigaba saber por qué tsunade, no había hecho nada…cuando dijo que él y Naruto estaban cados, pero aún más importante como iba hacer para que cuando Naruto recobrara sus recuerdos.

No quería alejarse de él.

Lo amaba, o almenas nunca se había sentido así por alguien más… nunca en su vida.

Bueno no era momento de ponerse a pensar en eso así que, lo principal era irse lo antes posible de es dichoso hospital así que emprendió camino para buscar a Naruto en la cafetería.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Cuando llego a la cafetería empezó a buscar lo que quería comer, se le antojaba un chocolate y un ramen, eso le alegraría aún más la vida.

Así que mientras compraba, se volteo tan solo para ver como un niño tal vez de unos 6 años estaba encogido en una esquina tal vez con hambre ya que se agarraba su estomaguito, pero lo que menos le había gustado fue que estaba llorando y nadie, le hacía caso.

Así que se acercó al pequeño.

**-hola pequeño-**observo como el niño alzaba su cabecita con lágrimas en sus ojos, así que acerco su mano a la mejilla del niño para así limpiar los retos**-tranquilo no te are nada-**mientras le daba una hermosa sonrisa que solo él podría dar.

**-quieres chocolate-**mientras le enseñaba el caramelo que tenia, así el niño asintió y agarro el chocolate para empezar a comerlo, mientras Naruto le sacudía su cabello oscuro**-que paso por que llorabas-**

Al decir esto observo como los ojos del niño se volvían a entristecer**-es que mi hermanita está aquí y no sé cómo esta-**

**-y por qué esta aquí- **mientras alzaba al niño para así llevarlo hasta una mesa y sentarlo.

**-un carro pasó muy rápido, no sé cómo paso…todo fue mui rápido, pero mis papas están trabajando y yo estoy solo.**

**-tranquilo seguro que está bien ya verás que todo estará bien-**observo como el niño asentía**-por cierto tienes hambre-**a lo cual el niño volvía a asentir por lo cual fue por dos tazones de ramen.

Pero al contrario de lo que pensaría el pequeño, Naruto le dio un tazón a él para el otro llevárselo a un señor que estaba sentado hasta el fondo de las mesas, con un café se nota que tenía hambre y que no tenía dinero.

Así Naruto le dejo el tazón enfrente del señor**-espero le guste-**

El señor voltio a verlo para luego agradecerle y empezar a comer rápidamente, Naruto al ver esto decidió ir de nuevo a comprar pero esta vez fue por una hamburguesa y papas para dárselas al señor.

así cuando Naruto ya le había dejado las cosas para que comiera el señor agarro su mano, las cuales contrastaban enormemente y a lo contrario de lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera echo Naruto tan solo le sonrió.

**-gracias…sabes hoy pedí para que un ángel, me ayudara, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, ángel-**eso no solo había sido escuchado por Naruto el cual se había sonrojado, sino también por todas la personas que estaban allí.

**-es cierto, a mí también me dio comida, y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien, yo solo confié en el y me siento mejor-**había saltado el niño de 6 años sonriendo.

Para lo cual Naruto estaba más rojo que un jitomate, por todas las miradas que le daban.

Pero sintió como alguien lo agarraba de su brazo para así sacarlo de aquel comedor.

Así Naruto tan solo sonrió por la persona que lo había jalado, claro sin lastimarlo.

Al salir de hay Sasuke no se había volteado a verlo pero aun así lo seguía agarrando se la mano.

Al salir se fueron directamente al estacionamiento para así llegar hasta el carro más lujoso que había y Sasuke le abrió la puerta de copiloto para que así se subiera y volvió a cerrar la puerta y Sasuke subirse.

**-así que tengo a mi propio ángel-**ante estas palabras Naruto se sonrojo volteándose a ver hacia el parabrisas.

Pero sintió como una mano lo jalaba de su barbilla para así voltear lentamente, y sentir como lo labios contrarios se aprisionaban contra los suyos, y lo único que atino a hacer fue cerrar los ojos y pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y este uno en su cintura y otro en su nuca.

Los dos se separaron lentamente después de unos minutos.

Para así Sasuke ver como Naruto estaba sonrojado, lo labios levemente hinchados y apenas un impresentable rastro de saliva.

**-sabes vi todo, desde el niño hasta el señor-**

**-en...enserio-**

**-sí, pero por que hiciste eso, ya no te compraste lo que querías-**

**-bueno… es mejor ver las sonrisas de esas personas a mi propia felicidad, además yo ya soy feliz-**ahí fue cuando disminuyó considerablemente su voz sonrojándose, por lo cual Sasuke alzo una ceja**-solo con estar contigo soy feliz-**

A lo cual Sasuke solo volvió a besar a Naruto pero esta vez más dulce, donde sintió la felicidad de la que hablaba Naruto.

Así se separaron para que Sasuke arrancara el coche para así irse a su casa y ahora a la de Naruto.

Pero mientras manejaba y veía a Naruto que se divertía viendo todas las cosas cual niño de 7 años.

Y eso le saco una sonrisa, le gustaba, le encanto como ayudó a esas personas… tal vez primero había visto el físico de Naruto pero… ahora se estaba volviendo a enamorar pero ahora por su forma de ser.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

**Bien hasta aquí T.T lo escribí en este día que estoy actualizando junto con dolor, y esa apenas la estoy terminando u. u espero si terminar esa.**

**Pero bueno si me salió un poco mal perdonen pero andaba de prisa… incluso lave mi ropa de 3 semanas…**

**Bueno hasta la próxima y agradezco a los que comentan ya que hacen que tenga la suficiente inspiración para escribir.**


	9. conociendonos

Cap. 9. Amnesia

Bien e aquí el cap. 9

Wuaaaa ya voy tanto T.T

Me encanta esto que hago y al saber que a muchas personas les gusta lo que escribo me hace inmensamente feliz.

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ACLARO

*Naruto tuvo su trauma a los 15 años por lo que ahora solo va a los 10 años de recuerdo, así que no es malo y saca su lado bueno.

* Sasuke… él se fascino por la figura de Naruto si al principio, pero ahora ya está enamorado.

*Bueno Naruto tan solo llega más o menos a los hombros tal vez un poco menos.

Disfruten…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Así al llegar al departamento que tenía Sasuke el cual era nada más y nada menos que en la sima.

Al bajar del elevador Sasuke y Naruto iban agarrados de las manos, mientras Sasuke llevaba todo en la otra mano que tenía libre (habían pasado a comprar comida)

Se soltaron de la mano para que Sasuke abriera la puerta, así Sasuke dio paso para que Naruto entrara primero y el después.

Naruto entro por el pasillo largo que estaba mirando hacia el frente donde esta una vista hermosa de la ciudad.

De repente sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo.

Él se quitó rápidamente de ese abraso casi corriendo sobre sus pasos para abrazar a Sasuke.

El cual lo abraso con los brazos abiertos, aunque estaba un poco sorprendido, pero al alisar su vista se encontró con la no tan grata vista de su hermano, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-que haces aquí-una voz fría, fuerte que nunca antes había ocupado enfrente de Naruto.

Así Naruto alzando su cabecita vio a Sasuke-lo conoces-si su voz había salido un poco dulce o agitada.

-es mi hermano, tranquilo-

Así Naruto se volteo y se inclinó-me llamo Naruto encantado-

-Itachi Uchiha-mientras se acercaba a Naruto y veía divertido los ojos de advertencia que tenía Sasuke dirigidos hacia el-sabes eres una lindura, que te parece si nos vamos a divertir-

Sasuke agarro a Naruto de la mano-aléjate de el-

-oh vamos Sasuke si tú eras el que me los daba después de ocuparlos-

-pero ya no aléjate, y dime que haces aquí-

Mientras tanto Naruto tan solo veía a los dos hombres que hay estaban con una mueca divertida.

-bueno hermanito no te has presentado a trabajar asique venía a verte…-mientras hacia una actuación dramática-yo pensé que algo te había pasado, si te encontrabas bien, aunque por lo que parece que te encuentras de maravilla-mientras se acercaba un poco más a Naruto-sobre todo con esta lindura.

Ahora Sasuke le iba a contestar pero la voz de Naruto lo descoloco demasiado.

-Sasuke porque tu hermano no me conoce si nos íbamos a casar-hay Itachi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente observando a Sasuke y luego a Naruto sucesivamente sin creer lo que había escuchado.

Claro que la excusa que iba a dar Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar una cuarta voz.

Saliendo de la cocina se encontraba una hermosa mujer, con una impresionante mente ojos negros a l igual que sus dos hijos, además de poseer ese cabello tan brillante, con una falda que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, con una blusa blanca que le daban un aire casual.

-Sasuke-

-oka-san-

Así la mujer camino hasta Sasuke para abrasarlo y mientras se abrasaban. Ella volteo Asia donde estaba Naruto para separarse de su hijo y acercarse al rubio.

-mucho gusto me llamo Mikoto Uchiha-

-Naruto, Naruto…-pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke para que no terminara de empeorar la situación.

-mama que haces aquí, más bien como entraron-viendo asesinamente a su hermano que ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Itachi abrió, te quería ver pero no estabas, y es cierto lo que escuche-

-que escuchaste…-esperaba que no se refiriera a lo que había dicho Naruto-

-pues que este hermosos joven es tu prometido, ni siquiera me lo habías presentado-

-Bueno ya lo conoces no-así los dos voltearon asía Naruto pero los dos abrieron mucho sus ojos al ver como Itachi lo quería besar y Naruto no se dejaba.

-MALDITO ITACHIIII…TE VOY A MATAR-y así empezó una carrera de Sasuke por matar a su hermano y de Itachi por salvar su vida.

Mientras Naruto y Mikoto veían la escena divertidos.

-oye Naruto que te parece si me ayudas a hacer de comer-

-me gustaría, solo que no recuerdo como hacer eso, más bien no recuerdo casi nada-

-porque-

-bueno tuve un accidente, y perdí la memoria-

-ahora no recuerdas nada…-

-no…bueno algo, pero aun así-

-SASUKE UCHIHA COMO PERMITISTE QUE A NARUTO LE PASARA ALGO ASI-mientas Mikoto abrasa demasiado a Naruto asfixiándolo.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Mientras en otra casa

Al llegar a su casa esperaban encontrar a su hijo.

Claro que alno encontrarlo pensaron que había salido con algún amigo o algo parecido así que no le tomaron demasiada importancia al asunto pero, cuando ya era de noche y ver que su hijo no regresaba se alarmaron demasiado asique llamaron a Gaara.

Pero él les dijo que no se veían desde hace más de una semana y que ellos habían terminado, ahí fue cuando se alarmaron más, así que decidieron llamar a la única persona que tal vez sabría sobre su hijo.

-hola-

-hola, hijo como estas, que tal se la están pasando en sus vacaciones-

-bien, bueno acabamos de llegar de ella y Kushina quiere saber dónde está Naruto, sabes donde esta-

-amm-y ahora si no sabía que responder pero el grito de lo más seguro nuera lo que hizo que apartara rápidamente el teléfono.

-DONDE ESTA NARUTO-

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

**Antes que nada, perdón…me fui tres semanas u. u **

**Pero la parte buena es que ya no me pienso tardar 3 semanas….ahora como empieza la escuela…bueno no sé, pero intentare seguir actualizando cada semana… y solo voy adelantada un cap.**

**Bueno agradeciendo por los que siempre se toman el tiempo para leer… les agradezco.**

**A cierto depende la cantidad de review que tenga pues será más o menos el tiempo que me tarde ya que sus comentarios dan inspiración.**

**Cuídense y el Yaoi junto con el sasunaru dominara al mundo….**


End file.
